crownofthegodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shrines
- Evara the Abundant: Goddess of Plenty Evara the Abundant has a fiendish penchant for gambling, and a taste for mischief that tends to get out of hand. She fled Elysia after the other Gods discovered that she was responsible for attempting to fix the God’s annual chariot race by spiking the horses of the strongest contenders with hallucinogenic fungi. The resulting chaos caused the deaths of fourteen charioteers, six horses and two officials, irreparably damaged every single chariot in the race, and sparked off weeks of heated arguments, accusations and declarations of vengeance.' Evara enjoys gardening, games of chance and distilling her own damson brandy. If you ever have the opportunity to try some... don’t.' Citadels built honoring Evara the Abundant will grant an alliance the following bonuses, up to the value of 50%: * Increased Steward travel speed * Increased Steward claim per siege wave * Increased Steward enlistment speed * Increased Charisma regeneration per hour - Vexemis the Angry: God of War Vexemis is the only God to have left Elysia of his own volition. A proud, statuesque figure of raging masculinity, Vexemis sneers at anything that might be considered unmanly. This list includes cats, shaving and not shouting constantly. He eats only meat, drinks only beer, and showers only in the blood of his enemies. He is known for his pride, which was severely dented after he was caught in a compromising position with two goats and a gallon of olive oil. In the wake of this humiliation he chose to leave Elysia rather than face the bleating noises the other Gods made whenever they saw him. Vexemis enjoys roaring fires, arm wrestling, and hacking his opponents to pieces on the battlefield. 'Temples built honoring Vexemis the Angry will grant an alliance the following bonuses, up to the value of 50%: * Increased Vanquisher, Sorcerer, Scout, Horseman and Druid combat value - Ibria the Stealthy: Goddess of the Hunt Ibria the Stealthy is a practical Goddess, not given to forming attachments to worldly goods, or, in fact, to anything else. She is the archetypal lone wolf, keeping herself distanced from the other Gods unless she needs something from them. This attitude eventually led to her exile from Elysia, although Ibria still doesn’t understand why it caused such a scandal - after all, what good is owning a unicorn if you don’t use it as bait occasionally? Technically speaking, it did belong to the Goddess of Beauty, and yes, it did get torn to pieces, but it led to the capture of a record size cyclops that looked great on Ibria's wall!' Ibria enjoys visits to the zoo, classical music and long walks in the forest... although you probably won't realise she's following you.' Temples built honoring Ibria the Stealthy will grant an alliance the following bonuses, up to the value of 50%: * Increased Infantry, Scout, and Cavalry travel speeds * Increased base construction speed in all cities - Merius the Wealthy: God of Bargaining Merius left Elysia just ahead of an angry mob after a battery farm of golden geese was found hidden in the lower levels of his palace. The poor geese had been bred en masse to produce golden eggs, which had flooded the mortal’s gold market and crashed it in a couple of months. While this wouldn’t usually raise too many eyebrows, the newly liberated geese swarmed all over the Seat of the Gods, ruining priceless carpets and desecrating the God of the Arena’s sacred chariot.' Merius enjoys expensive wines, pegasus racing and pyramid schemes. Temples built honoring Merius the Wealthy will grant an alliance the following bonuses, up to the value of 50%: * Increased travel speed of carts and transport ships * Increased Stinger, Galley, and Warship enlistment speeds - Ylanna the Bawdy: Goddess of the Sea Ylanna the Bawdy always found divinity a little dull. Back in Elysia she could most often be found causing havoc at disreputable dockside taverns, inciting fights among sailors, and menacing the high seas with her own dark-sailed ship. She was ousted from her seat among the Gods when it was discovered that she was running a piracy ring in her spare time, and was rumoured to be responsible for the loss of several treasure ships intended for the temples of other Gods.'' She enjoys drinking contests (which she always wins), cheating at poker, and making people walk the plank. Temples built honoring Ylanna the Bawdy a will grant an alliance the following bonuses, up to the value of 50%: * Increased Guard, Ballista, Stinger and Galley combat values - Naera the Stonehearted: Goddess of the Dead Naera the Stonehearted was exiled from Elysia for the most heinous of crimes – the slaughter of another God's followers. In order to sate her legendary bloodlust she disguised herself as the Goddess of the Lumbrians, a notoriously gullible people, and told them that catastrophe would overtake them unless they offered human sacrifices to appease her. No catastrophe arrived, but the Lumbrians killed ninety percent of their own population in a terror-fueled killing spree.' Naera loves unwinnable battles, enjoys still-life painting, and is busy building her own custom dungeon. You might be able to visit it some day... if you're really unlucky.' Temples built honoring Naera the Stonehearted will grant an alliance the following bonuses, up to the value of 50%: * Increased Ranger, Triari, Legionary, Arbolist and Praetor combat values - Cyndros the Mighty: God of Strength Cyndros is larger than life and louder than thunder. He’s a keen body builder, looks great in armor and enjoys contests of strength and courage.'' After years of cheerfully trying to encourage the larger gods to stop lounging on gilded couches and do some proper exercise, he pushed his fellow immortals too far when he had the Harvest Banquet’s usual lavish spread replaced with rare steaks, steamed kale and spring water. This drew particular ire from the God of Wine and the God of Feasting, who demanded his immediate expulsion from Elysia. Unfortunately for Cyndros this motion was supported by all the other gods, and he finally departed Elysia with loud protests.' Temples built honoring Cyndros the Mighty will grant an alliance the following bonuses, up to the value of 50%: * Increased Battering Ram, Scorpion and Warship combat values - Domdis the Sturdy: God of the Builders Domdis the Builder fell spectacularly from grace after being commissioned to build a magnificent museum to host the God’s most prized works of art. The next morning he awoke after a heavy night of drinking and gambling to find he’d spent half the budget, awarded the contract to the lowest bidder and didn’t bother to check the final plans. The museum was finally unveiled two years behind schedule. It collapsed shortly after the opening ceremony, destroying hundreds of priceless works of art and infuriating most of the Gods. Domdis fled Elysia while being pelted with masonry by furious deities.' Domdis enjoys drinking contests, frolicking with wenches, and adding to his increasing collection of tattoos. Temples built honoring Domdis the Sturdy will grant an alliance the following bonuses, up to the value of 50%: * Increased durability of Battlements and City Buildings * Increased Artillery and Ship travel speeds Category:Game Content